Cafe & Cigarros
by Lia R. W
Summary: —¿Alguna vez sentiste que tu vida no es lo que quisieras que fuera? —preguntó él con una voz que iba desde el arrepentimiento hasta la frustración. Los ojos verdes de ella sonrieron con tristeza—. Creo que aun soy lo suficientemente joven para poder rechazar la vida que tengo, esperare un poco más antes de aceptar la realidad […] él sonrió de lado, y estuvo de acuerdo con ella.


**Summary:** _[…] __—¿Alguna vez sentiste que tu vida no es lo que quisieras que fuera? —_preguntó él con una voz que iba desde el arrepentimiento hasta la frustración. Los ojos verdes de ella sonrieron con tristeza_—. Creo que aun soy lo suficientemente joven para poder rechazar la vida que tengo, esperare un poco más antes de aceptar la realidad […]_ Nadie la escuchó más que él. El hombre revolvió su desastroso cabello castaño, entonces él sonrió de lado, y estuvo de acuerdo con ella._[…]_

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia fue creada sin ningún interés de lucro, los personajes presentados en esta historia le pertenecen al grupo Clamp.

**UNAS CUANTAS NOTAS:**

Mi laptop murió oficialmente. Ella y su disco duro murieron y jamás regresaran de la muerte. Mi laptop con todos mis archivos, mi música, mis imágenes, mis historias, se esfumaron. Y aunque por ahora no encuentro una razón lógica para que ello pasara, me mantengo con una actitud positiva.

Para quienes leen mi otro fic: _**Miss Nothing, Miss Everything**__. _Lamento informarles que todo, lo poco o mucho, que tenía adelantado de esta historia también se ha ido, es por eso que el capítulo trece se ha visto seriamente retrasado.

Como pequeño anticipo dejo este _Oneshot _que espero les agrade y que he pensado podría ser el inicio de una nueva historia, después de que termine _Miss Nothing Miss Everythig, _podría continuarla. ¿Qué les parecería?

**Sugerencia: **Si eres una persona dispuesta siempre a escuchar buenas recomendaciones musicales, escucha _Baby Says _de_ The Kills_. Esta historia fue creada mientras esta canción sonaba de fondo y es más que probable que haya influenciado a las palabras aquí escritas.

* * *

**Cafe &amp; Cigarros.**

_By Lía R. Wolf_

¿Quién soy?

La pregunta nunca le había pesado tanto como lo hizo en ese instante. Quizás era el hecho de que cumpliría treinta años dentro de tres días y aun seguía viviendo en el viejo departamento que rentaba desde sus días en la universidad, universidad que nunca terminó porque las circunstancias de su peculiar vida lo obligaron a ir de aquí para allá. Tal vez era que por primera vez en su vida notó que jamás había fumado otro tipo de cigarros que no fueran _Marlboro_, o que la chaqueta de cuero que en la preparatoria le hacía sentirse tan seguro ahora le parecía tan pretenciosa.

¿Quién soy yo?

La pregunta nunca le había pesado tanto como lo hizo en ese instante.

—¿Quiere más café? —La mesera le preguntó con una cafetera en la mano, solo la barra de madera los separaba.

Él levantó la mirada del libro que intentaba leer desde hace algunos minutos pero que su mente no lograba absorber ni un punto, ni una coma, ni una palabra.

—¿Alguna vez sentiste que tu vida no es lo que quisieras que fuera? —preguntó él con una voz que iba desde el arrepentimiento hasta la frustración.

Los ojos verdes de ella sonrieron con tristeza—. Creo que aun soy lo suficientemente joven para poder rechazar la vida que tengo, esperare un poco más antes de aceptar la realidad.

Nadie la escuchó más que él. El hombre revolvió su desastroso cabello castaño, entonces él sonrió de lado, y estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Y es que la respuesta le pareció tan acorde a ella. Una respuesta que solo Sakura Kinomoto podía dar.

Sakura, cuyo nombre lo había elegido su madre con solo verla, tenía solo veintitrés años, había venido a Tokyo desde un pequeño pueblo con el sueño de ser actriz y aun no conseguía una dirección permanente.

Supuso que era justo que alguien tan joven como ella aun pudiera tener un poco de esperanza. Un par de años en los que soñara con el golpe de suerte que la llevaría a la fama.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, entendiendo de pronto que su pregunta podía haber causado otro efecto del deseado—, no quería decir que tu vida fuera mala, era algo mas como una pregunta retorica.

—Lo supuse, casi siempre hace ese tipo de preguntas. —Los ojos ámbares, colgados en su rostro indiscutiblemente varonil, no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa—. Debería de considerar a quien le pregunta, las demás meseras se sienten intimidadas por usted.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mientras asoma su cabeza para ver detrás del esbelto cuerpo de Sakura. Ahí estaban, un reducido grupo de meseras lo veían desde la puerta de la cocina con cara desconfiada—. No tenía ni idea.

—Pues ahora lo sabe —le dijo ella mientras rellenaba su tasa con el caliente líquido, solo porque sabía que él tomaría otras dos tazas antes de irse.

Sakura Kinomoto conocía muy bien al señor Li, o por lo menos lo conocía lo más que ser su mesera le permitía. El hombre había cruzado la puerta de la cafetería, donde ella trabajaba, exactamente a las doce de la noche, la lluvia caía de los cielos con cierta furia y su gabardina estaba completamente empapada. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó frente a la barra, quitándose la gabardina y dejando un paquete de cigarrillos en la barra, solo eso basto para que ella supiera que tenía una espalda fuerte y amplia, unos ojos bastante bonitos, un cabello despeinado y un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo que no podía leer porque estaba en lo que ella asumió era chino. Su expresión parecía más cansada que agresiva pero aun así no podía simplemente ignorar ese ceño fruncido que parecía estar incrustado en su rostro de manera casi permanente. Aunque tenía que admitir que también era ese pequeño detalle, acompañado de su barba no totalmente afeitada, lo que le hacía lucir tan atractivo. No un atractivo de galán de telenovela, más bien un atractivo de villano de película.

Desde esa noche, y durante los tres meses siguiente, lo vio llegar, usualmente acompañado de un cigarro que siempre apagaba antes de entrar y que encendía al salir, sentarse, pedir una taza tras otra, leer un libro diferente cada noche, hacer preguntas extrañas de forma aleatoria y luego, justo a las tres de la mañana levantarse, pagar siempre con el cambio exacto y marcharse para no volver hasta las doce de la noche siguiente, cuando cumpliría nuevamente su ritual.

No sabía lo que él hacía de día pero de noche, al sonar de las manecillas, él era casi como un amigo. Su único amigo, aparte de la chica con la que compartía su reducido departamento. Nunca había llamado al señor Li con tal adjetivo porque le parecía ridículo siquiera confesar que, desde hace tres meses, él le había dado cierta emoción a su vida llena de monotonía y aburrimiento.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él

—Disculpe, ¿Yo qué?

—¿Si tú te sientes intimidada por mi?

Sakura bajó de inmediato la cafetera y la dejó sobre la barra, quería pensar bien antes de dar su respuesta.

Mientras ella meditaba él no pudo evitar observarla con cierto interés.

Syaoran Li, o el señor Li como Sakura lo llamaba, no había notado a Sakura hasta un mes después de su primera visita. Le había robado la atención a la callada mesera que lo atendía, fue su dulce tarareo lo que le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia ella. No era una buena cantante, pero era esa singular alegría y calidez con la que tarareaba esa antigua canción de cuna, tan similar a la que la nana de Shaoran cantaba al momento de colgar al sol la ropa recién lavada, lo que le hacía cerrar momentáneamente los ojos para escuchar el cantoneo de su voz.

Lo de ser actriz lo había descubierto por casualidad, cuando había preguntado, casi por accidente, por el paradero de Sakura a una mesera cualquiera, al notar que ella no había asistido al trabajo. La mesera, con un gruñón carácter pero una tendencia al chisme, dijo:

—Esa muchacha es una soñadora, vino a Tokyo para ser actriz pero ayer falló en una audición importante, seguro que se volvió para su pueblo. Ya era tiempo, la vida aquí es dura, tiene que entenderlo.

En ese momento Syaoran sintió cierta empatía por Sakura, y aun que le causo cierta tristeza ya no poder escuchar la nostálgica melodía de su infancia, no llegó a sentir pena por ella. Venir a la gran ciudad para cumplir tus sueños era algo muy común pero no algo que se hiciera realidad muy seguido.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente volvió a la cafetería y Sakura estaba ahí, limpiando la barra con un paño gris como si nada. Ese día se animó a preguntar por su nombre de pila, solo porque ahora sentía cierto respecto por esa joven mesera que aunque la vida no le sonreía mucho se negaba a caer rendida.

—Supongo —dijo ella con cierta precaución—, que responder que usted me es indiferente seria mentira pero admitir algo como ser intimidada por usted tampoco sería verdad. —La mirada verde de ella lo travesó por completo—. Lo más correcto sería decir que usted me parece la persona más misteriosa que jamás he conocido y eso, me da cierta curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —Preguntó Syaoran con cierta ironía—. Lamento decirte esto pero, yo no soy más que un hombre cualquiera.

—Los hombres cualquiera no hacen preguntas tan extrañas como las que usted suele hacer.

Li se avergonzó en seguida y para ocultarlo tomó otro trago a su tasa.

—Eso, solo es mi mal hábito de hablar en voz alta.

—Pues eso ya lo convierte en un hombre fuera de lo común.

—Supongo que soy más raro que los demás pero eso no es para que una chica como tú se sienta atraída hacia mí.

El notorio sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de ella le dio a entender que otra vez su lengua había hablado antes que su cerebro procesara la información.

—No quise decir que estés interesada en mí o que yo te gusto, era más bien…

—Entiendo —dijo ella con incomodidad—. En serio lo entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo seguir con la conversación. El silencio, acentuado por el vacío de la madrugada, se alargo por unos cinco minutos hasta que un agente de policía entró y Sakura corrió a atenderlo.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran volvió a observarla por segunda vez en la noche. El chongo alto en el que recogía su pelo no era lo suficiente para mantener a todos sus cabellos atados, unos cuantos mechones salían a enmarcar su ovalado rostro. Mientras su fleco recto caía sobre su pálida frente, cubriendo un poco sus definidas cejas, sus sus ojos verdes eran una seria distracción para quien la mirara, su mirada profunda y clara no era algo común en la ciudad. Su rostro tenía una expresión alegre pero su delgado cuerpo le hacía preguntarse, si esa chica tenía siquiera lo suficiente para alimentarse de manera decente. Pero era es constitución tan frágil la que le parecía tan atrayente, parecía como una sombra. Como si la verdadera personalidad de esa chica fuera más que sonrisas amables.

Sakura trajo su pedido al oficial y este desapareció por la entrada con un vaso de cartón y un pan dulce en una bolsa de papel. Syaoran apartó la mirada y volvió a las páginas de su libro, aunque realmente no las leyera.

—Probablemente todos... —le escuchó decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó porque no estaba seguro a lo que ella se refería

—Usted pregunto si alguna vez había sentido que mi vida no era lo que yo quería que fuera. —Él asintió con la cabeza aunque era claro que ella no le había preguntado nada—. Bueno, yo creo que todos hemos sentido eso por lo menos una vez, solo se puede desear lo que no se tiene. La perfección es solo momentánea. —Otra vez sus ojos lo vieron con determinación—. Así que si me pregunta si yo soñaba con tener dos trabajos al mismo tiempo, sirviendo cafés de madrugada y vivir en lugar que se cae a pedazos, no, esto no era lo que yo soñaba. Pero honestamente no suelo soñar mucho. —La pálida mano derecha de ella sujetó, con cierta presión, a la muñeca de su mano izquierda, giraba su palma en torno a ella. Era una caricia que claramente denotaba cierto nerviosismo—… Yo solo sigo moviéndome, esperando que las decisiones que tome me lleven a un mejor lugar, y si no, que por lo menos me permitan empezar de nuevo.

Syaoran confirmó sus teorías en silencio. Ciertamente esa mesera no era una mesera cualquiera.

—Esa fue una excelente respuesta —dijo él después de un rato.

—Es solo lo que pienso, decirlo no cambia nada.

Sakura se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

—No, pero te hace una persona más interesante.

Las sorpresivas palabras de Syaoran Li hicieron que ella se sonroja de nuevo.

—Buenas noches.

Él se levantó, dejó el dinero sobre la barra y, tras ponerse su gabardina, salió a las frías calles de Tokyo con un cigarro ya en la boca. Kinomoto vio el asiento vacío, una diminuta sonrisa se asomó de entre sus labios. Definitivamente le preguntaría al señor Li la próxima vez, si ella podía llamarlo por su nombre.

La vieja cafetería olía a cafe y cigarros, tal como siempre que él se marchaba.

El minutero avanzó, eran las tres con un minuto.

* * *

**Notas de una mujer liada con la vida:**

Este **experimento de historia**, y digo experimento porque al escribirla no tenía ninguna idea de que era lo que realmente quería escribir, fue creada en una de mis tantas noches de insomnio.

Todo empezó con la pregunta **"¿Quien realmente soy yo?"**, luego comencé a meditar acerca de como solemos cambiar nuestra personalidad dependiendo de la persona con la que nos encontremos así que me dije, "Soy el conjunto de personalidades que conforman a una persona con más de un rostro". Esa aceptación me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad todos poseemos diferentes caras, las cuales mostramos a nuestra conveniencia, pero lo cierto es que hay un rostro diferente a los demás, una personalidad que es mucho mas profunda que las demás, un lado que solo nosotros conocemos.

Toda esta teoría seudo-filosofica, me dio la idea de la historia de un encuentro, pero no de un encuentro como el de las películas, más bien **un encuentro "fortuito"**: Dos personas que no se conocen para nada en realidad pero que se encuentran en un mismo espacio, dos personas que sin admitirlo sienten curiosidad por las otras facetas que la otra persona aun no ha mostrado.

Y así, escuchando la extraordinaria canción de _**Baby Says **_creada por la grandiosa banda_** The Kills**__, _nació _**Cafe &amp; Cigarros.****.**_ Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia, que si bien deja muchos cabos que atar, preguntas sin responder y cafés sin ser bebidos, le tomé cierto cariño por surgir casi de la nada, en realidad es la historia que menos tiempo me ha costado escribir, en quince minutos ya estaba terminada.

Por cierto, si alguien esta interesado en la canción que mencione antes puede buscarla en **mi canal de Youtube** (www . youtube channel / UCJ _ h0H7DuW4vjHUKBFS0eMw) ya saben, quiten le los espacios. Canal donde también podrán encontrar en mis listas de reproducción a algunas de las canciones que he utilizado para mi otro fic, unas cuantas películas y bueno, lo que me gusta escuchar.

Y como siempre, no duden en dejar un comentario, crítica o sugerencia. Todas son bienvenidas.

Aquí terminan estas desvariadas notas de autor.

Atentamente Lía R. Wolf.

**Ese profundo aullido mío no callara jamás y siempre me veras volar una vez más...**


End file.
